It is common practice, particularly during the fall and winter seasons of the calendar year, to have masquerade parties where people dress in costumes which are often fantastic. At some of these parties, there is provided a coffin in which a person costumed as a vampire, monster or skeleton, will pretend to be dead and then arise from the dead at contemplated intervals with or without a lid. However, the use of a lid is more effective. Since the costs of an actual coffin are so high, imitation coffins have been marketed for use at such parties. Such imitation coffins have generally been still too expensive or of a construction which is not durable, too small and/or they do not have structures which permit the performance of many functions which the person masquerading as a vampire, master or skeleton, would like to perform. Therefore, there exists a need for a durable and functional imitation coffin for use at parties or conventions as described above. It is also desirable that the coffin at the shoulder area of the person in the coffin be as large as possible. Since the sheet of cardboard comes in a standard width, this presents a problem. Also, it is desirable that the exposed edge portions of the coffin give an appearance of a true thickness. Without a lid, this designed coffin may be used more passively with only an inanimate body (or no body, impressive merely by the large size of the coffin).